


80% Of Being A Thunderbird

by FebruaryGemini



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Being Unsatisfied With Your Work, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryGemini/pseuds/FebruaryGemini





	80% Of Being A Thunderbird

Virgil crept down the stairs, looking for a midnight snack. He was expecting to find some half-decent bagel. He was not expecting to find a tray of fresh, black circles on the counter, and he was certainly not expecting to find Grandma Tracy sobbing into her hands.

Now, eighty percent of being a Thunderbird was knowing what the victim needed. Grandma Tracy needed a hug.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Her head rested on his. Gradually, her sobs subsided as he ran his knuckles up and down her back. The tissue box was on the other end of the counter though, so he had to let her go.

She dried her eyes and he said, “Grandma, we love your cookies.”

She smiled a smile that knew he was lying. “Thanks, Virgil.”


End file.
